


Of Course You're Keeping It

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>squidgiepdx prompted: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve goes out for a swim, and comes back with a kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You're Keeping It

Steve grabbed his towel off the chair and started to rub the water from his body, draping the towel over his neck when he headed back to the house. It was time to wake his lazy bones lover up and head into the office. 

A small almost a meow caught his attention and he knelt down and looked into the brush at the edge of the property. A tiny black kitten stared out at him. Sitting back on his heels he backed up and looked around waiting to see if a mother would come to the cries of the tiny kitten. When after ten minutes a mother didn’t appear, he edged closer and managed to grab the kitten, scooping it up he wrapped his damp towel around it and carried it into the house.

Setting his bundle down on the counter, he grabbed a can of tuna from the shelf and a little dish. Opening the can, he forked out a bit of the tuna and mashed it up some for the kitten. He was standing next to the counter watching the kitten when he heard Danny exclaim, “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a kitten,” Steve answered as if that was obvious.

“Why is there a kitten standing on the counter?”

“It’s an orphan.”

“What are you planning to do with it?”

Steve shrugged. “Keep it? I don’t know. Right now it’s hungry and I need to get it something other than the tuna. And supplies for it?”

“So in other words, we’re keeping it?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, but in reality. He did know, he’d be keeping it, he always had a weakness for cats and this little kitten spoke to him.


End file.
